waywardrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horse Breeds
Horse Breeds: Thoroughbred Thoroughbreds are fine horses, known for their agility, speed, and spirit. These horses are considered hot-blooded, and are prized for racing and light cavalry usage. They are most often bay, dark bay, brown, chestnut, black, or gray (Note: The coat description of "gray" often includes horses you may consider as being "white"). Quarter Horse Quarter Horses excel in the sprinting of short distances. They make excellent working ranch horses, and make for a trusty mount. Quarter Horses come in a variety of colors, including sorrel, bay, black, brown, buckskin, palomino, gray, and white. Saddlebred Saddlebreds are known for their sense of presence and style. They are a spirited, yet gentle breed of horse in temperament. Saddlebreds are a gaited breed of horse. They can come in almost any color. The most common colors include chestnut, bay, brown, black, and gray. Hasna Hasnas (Arabians) are a breed of horse that developed in the deserts of Hasna. They excel in endurance riding. Hasnas are willing to please, quick to learn, and are good-natured. Hasnas are hot-blooded horses with superior stamina. Hasnas are bay, gray, chestnut, black, and roan. Walking Horse Walking Horses are a gaited breed of horse developed for use on farms and plantations. Their smooth gait makes for a pleasant riding experience. They have a calm disposition, smooth gaits, and sure-footedness. Common colors include bay, black, chestnut, and gray. Hanoverian Hanoverians are a warm-blooded breed of horse from Volmark. They make fine riding and carriage horses. Hanoverians are known for their good temperament, beauty, and grace. They are most often chestnut, bay, black, and gray. Morgan Morgans are a fine breed of horse, used for a variety of purposes. They make good cavalry, coach, harness racing, and general riding horses. Morgans have a reputation for intelligence, courage, and good disposition. Morgan horses come in a variety of colors, including bay, black, and chestnut. Andalusian Horse Andalusian Horses are known for their prowess as a warhorse, and are often prized by nobility. An elegant and strongly built horse, Andalusians are intelligent and sensitive. Andalusian Horses are usually gray, bay, or black. Clydesdale Clydesdales are a large breed of draft horse. They are used for pulling work. Clydesdales are usually bay in color, but can also be roan, black, gray, and chestnut. Shire Horse Shire Horses are a tall breed of draft horse. They are a work horse, used for plowing, and pulling mainly. They originate in Aldenshire, plowing the vast fields that feed the populace. Shire Horses are usually black, bay, or gray. Welsh Pony and Cob Welsh Ponies and Cobs are known for their speed, good disposition, and even temperaments. The ponies are often used by Dwarves due to their small size. Cobs are bigger then ponies, but smaller then horses. The Welshes are a trustworthy and intelligent breed, with good stamina. They are commonly black, gray, chestnut, or bay. They can sometimes be piebald, or skewbald. New Forest Pony New Forest Ponies are known for their hardiness, strength, and sure-footedness. They, as most ponies, are often used by Dwarves. New Forest Ponies are usually bay, chestnut, or gray.